Version 1.32
May 7th, 2015 Game Update v1.32 is now live across all servers, all currently friends lists have been replaced with an invite using the new friend system. (Mutual friends will have been auto-accepted) Mail boxes are also now live! All players can find a bonus item awaiting them in their mail box. (Note this is account wide and may take a little time to appear!). Patch Notes available below. Patch Notes Features Improved Friends List - Friends can now be added on an account or character basis and full cross-server functionality has been restored. Mailboxes - The mail system is now live, players will be able to send items, currency and messages across the world! (Mails can also be sent cross-server.) Content The 'Springtide Celebration' has ended for another year! We hope you all enjoyed this event. Added Scout Selron outside the Infernal Command Center to provide repair services. Treya in the Infernal Command Center will now only grant 1 Ascended Relic down from 2. Treya in the Infernal Command Center enrage timer has been increased to 9 minutes up from 8. 5 new types of Gem have been added to a number of loot tables around the world including the Ascended mode Dungeons. (Maximum Health, Maximum Mana, Melee Haste, Ranged Haste, Spell Haste) A new tier of Gem has been added above perfect for all existing and new gems : Glorious. The time between waves in Trial of the Champions has been reduced dramatically. The number of items awarded by the Trial of the Champions has been increased. The maximum number of items dropped in the Eldevin Arena has been increased across all scenarios. The time between waves and the number of breaks across all Eldevin Arena scenarios has been reduced. The rarity of items dropped in the Eldevin Arena has been increased across all scenarios. (Note the rarity will lower based on deaths within the scenario) Rumble's Grotto and Secluded Valley Ascended modes have been returned to level 45. Each boss in Ascended mode now awards 1 Ascended Relic, up from 0. Each boss in Ascended mode will now always drop a gem. Each boss in Ascended mode will now always drop one of the following : Elemental Flake, Infernal Flake or a bag containing 15 gold. The weekly quests 'Future Champions', 'Worthy Contender' and 'Experience Defender' now always grant prestige points and offer a choice between 500 Shadow Cores or 15 gold. Councillor Drouth will now let players re-roll the stats on their Infernal Weapons for 250 Eldevin Points. A Battle Mage discussing Trial of the Champions can now be found near the Eldevin Fountain. A Smuggled Goods vendor can now be found near the Eldevin Fountain. 3 new bag upgrades have been added at the following sizes (11x11, 12x12 and 13x13), each upgrade cost 500 Eldevin Points. Bug Fixes Fixed an issue where more than 5 players could be in a group. Fixed an issue where players could die after a PvP battleground ends due to DoT effects. Fixed an issue where Treya could lose track of a target in a phase transition resulting in no gargoyles spawning. Resolved an issue where Scholar Sacan was not displaying quest indicators correctly for "Mining the Past" Category:Patch Notes